videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Rhythm series
Battle Rhythm ''(often abbreviated to ''BR) is a 2013 video game franchise developed/published by Draconian Games, being first release in December 2013. The fighting game project is created by Maximilian Dood (Maximilian Christiansen). Development In 2010, Maximilian Dood haves created Music Project to make fighting game call "Battle Rhythm" who being release in December 2013 at needing for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One only. In 2011 later, Max haves allready created company at worldwide call Draconian Games before he meeting Dragon-Kid (who is from DeviantArt). After that, Max is only who maded deal within, combines of music and the martial arts. Yea yea, music and martial arts are combines into game, duh. Looking at respect for most impress i made in Steam at the time. At needing reveal characters to be long releases after to wait see combat mechanics while Dragon-Kid is writed in Deviant Fighters. Story Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For many tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Ten years ago. Five people met with each other in an elementary school. It was that moment when they start to connect their bonds with each other. That is until... hey had to depart to walk in different paths. However, fate will reunite them. The childhood friends will rejoin one more time. After that became the ultimate fighting team, "Rhythm Battlers". For the moment, Carlos, Joaquín, Rina, Adriana and Iván are comes to join the biggest yet, the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts, forged to the all years have beating by some legendary Rhythmic Warrior who beating chronicle champions. List of Games Main series * Battle Rhythm Gameplay and Features An supreme gameplay is being elements of combat and music does have being awesome fighting styles with the musical genres. If showing the gameplay elements of Capcom's Street Fighter (If just means during the music version at different above within combat), and gains the combos at most perfect in the video game franchise. At first type of signature attack is the Super Rhythmic Moves, cost needing from Rhythm Bar. The second type of signature attack is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, if gets entire Rhythm Bars in game, is gets more powerfull music. Above each features of the Battle Rhythm series, have two sub-bars: Guard Indicator and Precision Indicator on the middle Health Bar, also can added the Rhythm Breaker (apply the Combo Breaker of Killer Instinct). The Music Shop will showing to player can buy characters, arenas, etc at using virtual penny. Also have Force of Music and Rhythm Quest as much liked. The multiplayer is showing the biggest at using online to does Battle Dimensions. At the mobile game will also haves during releases, the known apply Capcom Fighters Network, named Draconian Network System. Characters Across multi characters from each fighting games. For reason, the first game of Battle Rhythm will announced release in December 2013 that will maded for Maxmilian Dood. Appearances for Carlos and Rina only with each characters. At all installments can be playable without Ken Lee, but if also can being each games and searching being prequel. Battle Rhythm Default * Carlos Velásquez: Main protagonist of the series. A wanderer who enters the 30th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament in order to duel Don Z, the man responsible for the defeat of his mentor Ken Lee. * Garrett McRae: A "tough-as-nails" UFC competitor who also happens to be the main vocalist of the Metal band "Shaving Heads". Wants to show that the Metal is the superior music genre in the world. * Joaquín Ortiz: '''The friendly rival of Carlos. Enters the tournament to seek a good fight and to flirt with every female competitor, minus Adriana, his childhood friend. * '''Murdock Jameson: An underground circuit fighter and one of the two survivors of a family massacre led by a terrorist cult of serial killers alongside with his sister Shantel. Wants to defeat Don Z, who tried to kill them once. * Natalie Volkova: '''A professional assassin who used to be the master of both Adriana and Rina. Nowadays is ordered to kill her former students by a shadow figure, hovever, she's aware that said figure would oust her. * '''Reggie Weimann: '''A pro-ambiental caretaker who enters the tournament after seeing that greedy businessmen are ordering the destruction of a sacred preservation area in his country. * '''Rina Yamanaka: Main heroine of the series. A half-mexican J-Pop Idol who enters the tournament so she can rescue her younger sister Sayaka, who's kidnapped by Don Z. * Tomas Cristiano: 'A cheerful samba dancer who enters the tournament so he wants to promote his latest carnival to the world, otherwise, his dream wouldn't be realized if he loses. Hidden * '''Larra Jaskruad: '''The daughter of the emperor Jaskruad, who left forgotten goes to the war against each others wins the campaign and she must protecting from the shattered Argonian who responsible of this. * 'Ștefan Bravu: '''The inferior warrior who playing piano as greatest, at he is trained by his teacher of piano, Lalu Trinco. That until he really furious above the criminal goes being known path. * '''Vermana Taskrusses: '''The half-goth, half-egyptian who is lived in Egypt at the Jarankia Streets, who is the upset girl and being aggressive to don't judge for each everyone. Boss * '''Don Z: '''The Sub-Boss. A former Reggaeton singer who was expelled from the discographic company Candela Boricua due to a fight with the chairman. He's now serving as the top henchman of the shadow figure. Trivia * The story is showing writed that made be Kastor, who is narrated of stories. * The trailer is first shown in-universe on Lee Chaolan's ''Special Project Reveal Party''. * Combines the music motif with martial arts (Hey! It worked on ''Kamen Rider Gaim''''' with the fruit motif combined with medieval warrior suits while taking place in the present). * The game is combines between fighting and music. * Recording Battle Rhythm, is the codenamed was the "Music Project". Category:Series